Bratz Rock Angelz CD
Bratz: Rock Angelz is an album by various artists to represent the songs of five original Bratz dolls who comprise a band - Roxxi, Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, and Sasha. In addition to this music CD, there is a corresponding set of Bratz dolls to represent the five band members. Each set includes a doll, a recording studio, a stage, a microphone, a CD, and fashion clothes in red, black, and white colors. There is also a feature film DVD with the same title. Music from the album features on the Rock Angelz (Video Game) Popularity The album managed to peak at #79 on the Billboard 2000 (the main album chart), becoming the most successful album from the Bratz franchise. The album peaked at #1 on the Top Kid Radio chart (the chart which records sales of children's music albums) for weeks or even months. From its release the album has sold more than 500,000 copies worldwide, with 200,000 in America alone. Their first single, "So Good" has gained popularity by their fans and it managed to be on some singles chart, like ARIA's Chart peak at #14 and UK Singles Chart debuting at #23. In addition to that, the song has been nominated for an Emmy of Outstanding Original Song for a Children's/Animated Show. Track listing #So Good - All 2. Change The World - All #I Don't Care - Roxxi #All About You - Sasha #Who I Am - Sasha #So What - Jade #You Think - Cloe #It Could Be Yours - Roxxi #Lookin' Good - Jade #Rock The World - Yasmin #Stand Out - Roxxi #Nobody's Girl - Yasmin #Se Siente - Ruby Rubero Bonus tracks: :14. Hey (When The Angelz Play) - Sasha :15. Grow Up - Cloe & Roxxi :16. Sparkle & Shine - Jade :17. Girls Night Out - Jade : : :Personnel'''Vocalists include: :*Kerima Holem :*Janet Leon :*Anna Nordell : : :Album credits :*Aly & AJ Michalka (main Performers/ all songs) :*Ruby Rubero - Performer (Se Siente) :*Cloe - Performer :*Sasha - Performer :*Roxxi - Performer :*Jade - Performer :*Yasmin - Performer :*Maryanne Morgan - Vocals (Background) :*Kerima Holm - Vocals (Background) :*Janet Leon - Vocals (Background) :*Anna Nordell - Vocals (Background) :*Linda Lindéh - Vocals (Background) :*Pelle Ankarberg - Vocals (Background) :*Bethany Kirk - Vocals (Background) :*Holly Kirk - Vocals (Background) :*Lauren Dickens - Vocals (Background) :*Lindsay Brown - Vocals (Background) :*Louisa Wheeldon - Vocals (Main) :*Joacim Persson - Guitar :*Boba "Fat" Dylan - Drums :*Fredrik Hult - Bass, Guitar, Mixing, Engineer, Producer :*Fredrik Landh - Bass :*Mats Norrefalk - Guitar (Acoustic) :*Clas Olfsson - Guitar :*Niko Valsamidis - Guitar (Acoustic), Guitar :*Johan Lindskoog - Drum Programming :*Twin - Producer, Engineer, Vocal Producer, Mixing :*Horse - Producer, Mixing, Engineer :*Deborah Siegel - Producer :*Bruce Resnikoff - Executive Producer :*Andy Malm - Producer, Engineer :*Doug Shawe - Producer, Engineer, Mixing :*Peter Swartling - Executive Producer, A&R :*Ray Roc - Producer, Remixing :*Pat Lawrence - Executive Producer :*Isaac Larian - Executive Producer :*Geo Bokestad - Executive Producer, A&R :*Monique McGuffin - Production Coordination :*Dana Smart - A&R :*Gavin Lurssen - Mastering :*Ray Roc Checo - Translation, Spanish Translation :*Aida Lorenzo - Translation, Spanish Translation :*Vartan - Art Direction :*Benson NG - Photography :*Aileen Storer - Photography :*Vivian Treantafelles - Photography :*Angie Wang - Photography '''Album Trivia :*"So Good" is the only track to appear on the Rock Angelz DVD. :*Former lead singer of Play, Janet Leon, did the background vocals for the song, "Nobody's Girl". Janet Leon, Kerima Holm, and Anna Nordell did the background vocals of "Change the World." :*"Change the World" was originally performed and released by Australian singer Tiffani Wood as "What R U Waiting 4?", which Lindsay Lohan covered for the Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen soundtrack. :*The Bratz Rock Angelz album, which is sold in Wal-Mart , has a code to download the song, "Grow Up". :*The first single, "So Good's" lyrics are not the same in every media. In the CD, and its music video after "Out of our heads/Into our hearts" comes "Close to the Edge". But in the movie and the exclusive mini-CD what is included on each Bratz Rock Angelz doll, it shouts "Rock Angelz!". :*There is one more Rock Angelz song entitled "Girlz Nite Out." It is said to be on the Rock Angelz single sold in the U.K. Malese Jow, who plays in the Bratz Movie , also sings this song. :*The song "You Think" was recorded by the Clique Girlz and will be on their new album "Incredible" Category:Bratz CD's